The moments that changed me
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Cat feels sad, her mind isn't in the right place. She thinks of suicide. Once Cat puts her mind to something there is no turning back. What will happen? one-shot


**The moment**

Cat Valentine walked to the edge of the cliff. She looked at the icy water below. She took a deep breath thinking about the words in her note. Hoping who ever found it, didn't freak out. Hoping the person would understand. Cat thoughts surrounded the fact that she had left her phone on the beach below. She took one step. Her heart beat fast then she jumped.

**The note**

_Dear who ever reads,_

_By the time you read this it might be too late. Don't come to find me. Please. I love you and everybody else, it's me I hate. Understanding my pain and not freaking out is all I ask. Tell everybody I love them, and I will miss them. _

Jade read the note over and over to make sure her head wasn't messing with her. She called everybody and they came over to read the note. The only person she couldn't reach was Beck. Cat's boyfriend. Everybody was pained and depressed. But Jade wasn't going to sit there and cry, she was going to look for her best friend.

**The Aftershock**

_I lived, I can't believe I lived_ Cat thought. The waves slammed her on rocks. Yet she's uninjured. Cat took all her energy to swim to the beach. She lay there, out of breath staring at the sun. Then she heard her phone. She picked it up.

"Caterina Hannah Valentine you better pick up" she heard her best friend threaten over the phone.

"I lived" she whispered still in shock.

"Cat where the hell are you?" Jade asked.

"Sand cliff beach" Cat sais hoping this is all a dream.

"I'm coming to get you" Jade said hanging up.

."No!" Cat yelled. She tried to get up but it was useless her legs were exhausted and it hurted her to sit up. She couldn't do anything. She just sat there waiting for her friends to rescue her...then kill her for being so stupid.

**The drive**

Jade drove while Andre was in the passenger seat. Tori and Robbie were in the back. "oh I'm going to kill her" Jade said.

Andre told her to be quiet as he tried to reach Beck for the fifth time. Beck finally answered. "what's wrong, everybody called Is Cat okay?" he asked concern and worried.

Andre hesitated. "Beck, Cat de- Jade cut him off " Cat went on a suicide mission get your ass to Sand cliff beach!" Jade hung up the phone.

Andre looked at her in shock. "I think I see her" Tori and Robbie yelled at the same time. Jade stopped the car and ran to her best friend. 

**The reaction**

All of a sudden everybody ran to Cat. Cat managed to lean her back on a rock to sit.

"Where is Beck?" Cat thought. _Maybe it's better that he doesn't know_ she continued to think to herself.

Jade came. "Caterina I swear to god if you scare me like that again- Andre cut her off by giving Cat a bone crushing hug.

"Lil' Red" he breathed "You're okay, you're okay" he said more to himself then to her.

He kissed her head. Tori came and started to cry. "Cat don't ever scare us like that again"

Robbie sat there in tears. "Cat, why would you do something so- Jade cut him off " so Stupid, idiotic and dangerous!" she yelled.

Cat just looked at everybody in shock. She found the words she was looking for.

"Where is Beck?"

Jade looked at her in disbelief. "You just tried to kill yourself and your worried about Beck?"

Cat shook her head yes.

Jade screamed in anger picked up a huge rock and threw it at the car parked next to hers.

"Hey!" somebody yelled. That somebody was Beck. Even if Cat recently tried to kill herself, she smiled. She smiled watching her Beck come towards her.  
><strong><br>The results**

Beck ran to his girlfriend a flash of anger covered his concern and worry for his girl.

"Cat" then he had a loss of words. Cat replied with a small smile. Andre ran to the truck and got Cat a towel. Beck walked toward the water and put his hand in the water.

He took it out instantly. It was freezing. He walked to Cat who Jade was trying wrap in a towel

. "What were you thinking? The water is freezing" Cat ignored him completely.

"Maybe I wasn't" she said quietly drifting off into sleep

"The hell you weren't!" Jade yelled not realizing she fell asleep.

"Don't yell at her" Tori said.

Beck than picked her up and laid her in the back seat of the car.

Andre went in the passenger seat he and Beck went to his RV.

Andre texted Tori, Robbie and Jade saying to meet at Becks RV.

**The promise**

Everybody left sooner or later. It was now 2:00 at night. Beck sat there and watched Cat sleep. She woke up confused.

"Beck...what happened?" she asked, her voice small.

"You went on a suicide mission, lived, feel asleep and now your awake in my RV" he said as if it was nothing.

Cat shook her head. "You have to promise not to do anything stupid or dangerous. Please if you feel sad come talk to me. I will help you. I promised you I would help you through anything" Beck said his tone serious.

"I promise" Cat said.

"Say it seriously" Beck said teasingly hoping to cheer his girl up.

"I, Caterina Valentine promise not to do anything stupid or dangerous" Cat said looking down.

Beck lifted her chin and her eyes shined intensely into his.

'What as the matter?" Beck asked.

" I felt useless, unnecessary and annoying to you guys" Cat said her voice cracking.

"Oh Cat" Beck said holding her. "You're the most amazing girl in this world, you are not useless, unnecessary or annoying. You have to promise you will talk to me the next time you feel that way"

"I promise, I love you Beck Oliver" Cat said.

Beck smiled " I love you Caterina Valentine"

**A/n: I know…I know…. suck-ish ending. This was based on a dream. But I was Cat. Robbie, Tori, Jade and Andre was my friends. Beck was a guy I had a crush on. Yeah...I hope you liked the story. Don't worry I will never ever ever in my life kill off a character. It hurts to type it. But on the positive note.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxx**


End file.
